Lucario VS Renamon
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual episode of Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here ---- Lucario VS Renamon is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, featuring Lucario from the Pokemon Series, and Renamon from the Digimon Series. Description Pokemon VS Digimon! The aura jackal takes on the digital fox to see which one is the better martial artist fighter! Who will win? Who will die? Interlude Knight: Martial artists come in all sorts of shapes and sizes, but it's not too often you come across ones like these two. Blaze: Yeah, just don't let the furries touch them. Lucario, the aura Pokemon. Knight: And Renamon, the fox Digimon. For this fight, both combatants will be fighting without their human partners. However, as they've shown they hold the ability to turn into further stages on their own, we will be allowing Mega Lucario and Kyuubimon for this fight, though not the rest of Renamon's Digivolutions. Blaze: He's Knight and I'm Blaze. Knight: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would a Death Battle. Lucario Knight: Over one thousand years ago, Lucario was the partner of Sir Aaron, an Aura Guardian who served under Queen Rin, ruler of Cameran Palace. The two trained together in order to master their aura, but that all changed when the kingdom was brought into the middle of a war. Unfortunately, when things got worse Sir Aaron ran away from the kingdom. When Lucario confronted him about this, he trapped the Pokemon in his staff. Blaze: "Wow, what an asshole." is probably what you're thinking about Aaron right now. Well, you're wrong. Sir Aaron actually went to the Tree of Beginning in order to recharge it and stop the war. In doing this however, he sacrificed himself, and he sealed Lucario off to prevent him from meeting the same fate. Knight: Fast forward to the present and Lucario was eventually released from the staff by Ash Ketchum. Though he was into ally distrusting of humans due to what Aaron did, he eventually grew to be allies with them. Blaze: Well yeah. If I was trapped in a staff for a thousand years with nothing to do as well, I'd be pretty pissed as well. Knight: Anyways, Lucario are an incredibly loyal species of Pokemon, amazingly dedicated to their trainers- Blaze: Except the ones that trap them in staffs for thousands of years. Knight: ...Right, and are also extremely rare in the wild, though they can be found in deep within mountains away from others in order to train. Blaze: And it's clearly done him some good, seeing as how big his moveset is! Lucario can use attacks like the Aura Sphere to blast an orb of energy at opponent and Force Palm for hitting an opponent with a shock wave capable of causing paralysis. Knight: He can also use Double Team for making clones or getting in sneak attacks on opponents, Extreme Speed for absolutely blitzing them faster than the eye can track and Bone Rush for making a blue bone of energy and to beat down enemies and knocking back projectiles. Blaze: Metal Claw gives him some sick Wolverine claws with the potential to raise his attack. Close Combat let's Lucario rush an enemy with martial arts-. Knight: Though it does lower his defenses. Blaze: Circle Throw let's him toss his attackers into the air with ease and Power-Up Punch is a punch that can... Well, power him up! Knight: He also has Copycat for copying the move his opponent used last, Swords Dance for increasing his attack and Metal Sound for lowering an opponent's defense. Blaze: Hang on folks, we're almost done. He also has Dragon Pulse... Nothing special, Dark Pulse for making his foes flinch and unable to attack, Calm Mind for boosting attack and defense and Me First for stealing their moves and doing them before them with 50% more power than the the target. Phew! Knight: Hang on a second here Blaze, because we're not out of the woods yet. Lucario also has the special ability to use and control his aura, the life-force in all living things. Blaze: So what does that mean for this jackal? It means that Lucario can sense the presence of something from over half a mile away, fight blindfolded thanks to it, read the thoughts and movements of whoever he's fighting, project it as a barrier or my personal favourite, increase his own power the more he gets hurt. That's right, hurting him makes his life-force stronger. Don't try to think to hard about it. At maximum aura, Lucario's moves are increased by almost 3x their original strength! Knight: It also helps him to use his ultimate move, the Aura Storm. Blaze: Basically a Kamehameha but on the fly and no charge required. Knight: But that's not all. Lucario is also one of the few Pokemon capable of accessing his Mega Evolution on his own and without a trainer, transforming him into Mega Lucario. Blaze: Mega Lucario boosts his already impressive stats further and gives him maxed out aura without having to take damage. Knight: It also gains the Adaptability ability, which boosts its STAB increases from 1.5x to 2.0x. He can be reverted back from this form of he sustains too much damage however. Blaze: He also uses to go completely crazy and try to kill everyone when he entered it, but that's changed since then. Knight: Yeah, as powerful as it is Lucario still has weaknesses. It lacks a resistance to fire, ground and fighting-type attacks, and it's defense is rather low compared to other Pokemon. Blaze: Plus it takes a lot of damage for him to reach maximum aura strength, making it quite the risky move. Knight: But even then, he's certainly nothing to take lightly. He managed to have a 100-straight win streak without its Mega Evolution and has beaten Ash Ketchum's Pokemon in battle multiple times, including his Pikachu twice. Blaze: He also stopped an explosion that would've destroyed all of Iron Island with Riley and recharged the Tree of Life along with Ash. Knight: He did end up sacrificed his own life by giving all of his aura to the tree though. In doing this however, he finally returned to the side of his partner, sir Aaron. Blaze: Dog truly is a man's best friend. Lucario: Leave this to me Ash! The aura is with me! Renamon Knight: Rika Nonaka was a young girl who had won numerous Digimon card game championships, earning herself the name of the Digimon Queen, and one night this expertise truly showed. Blaze: Yeah, see turns out Digimon are actual living things from this place called the Internet-''' Knight: (*Quietly*) Digital World. '''Blaze: Digital World, and somehow they all knew about Rika being this expert Digimon player. So a few of them somehow showed up in her room one night and asked her to be their tamer. At first they all fought over it, until the strongest of them showed up. The rookie level fox Digimon, Renamon. Knight: Inspired by fox spirits in Asian mythology, Renamon is always calm, cool and collected. She is one of the fastest Digimon and prefers to use her speed and strength to win a fight over her abilities. Blaze: She’s strong enough to wrestle around with Guilmon and trade blows with Champion-level Digimon, as well as fast enough to casually move faster than the eye can see. Knight: Not only that but she’s also skilled enough to easily keep her balance on a telephone wire and tough enough to survive being blown off the top of a skyscraper and onto the ground below. After taking a large beating no less. Blaze: But for those times when she can’t punch and kick her way out of things, she uses moves like the Koy… Koyo… Koyoskets - the Diamond Storm thing, with which she fires a load of energy rocks at her opponents that are strong enough to blow through a wall of ice. Knight: She also has some teleportation abilities and the Foxy Escape, which allows her to change around her and her opponent’s places. Rika constantly pushed Renamon to digivolve, viewing her only as something to help her grow stronger. Blaze: Man, what a dick. Knight: Not entirely inaccurate, though she did eventually come to care about Renamon as the two became best friends. Surprise, surprise, this is what it took for Renamon to finally be able to evolve into her Champion stage, Kyubimon. Blaze: After getting Kyubimon’d, Renamon gets a pretty nice power boost, capable of easily taking on other Champion-levels and doing some small stuff to Ultimates. She also gets, count ‘em, two special attack moves this time. Knight: The first one is Onibadama, numerous small flames fired from Kyubimon’s nine tails which explode upon impact. Blaze: And the second, and cooler one, is the Ko...en...ryuu… Did I say it right? The giant dragon fire ball thing that looks really cool. Knight: Renamon has done some impressive things. She’s defeated numerous Digimon throughout her time, was considered the strongest of the Digimon that presented themselves to Rika, and helped to save both the Digital and real worlds from destruction. Blaze: She does still have some weaknesses to her. Her fighting-style doesn’t go far beyond beat the shit out of everything making her pretty easy to read, and she relies on Rika for some added abilities which she won’t be getting today. And there’s also the fact that the ‘’actual’’ Internet has some people who like to do… things… with her… Things that make me very uncomfortable. Knight: You and me both. Let’s get onto the good stuff. Renamon: If we waited for you, we’d be too old to fight it! Death Battle Knight: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate, once and for all! Blaze: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Chesknight Forest clearing, Kalos Region Late morning (*Cue: Shine in the Light - Fire Emblem Fates*) A gust of wind blew through the blades of grass of the forest this morning. It was a calm breeze; one that was noticeable, but not distracting. The sun shined brightly in the sky, yet thankfully there were clouds high up in the air as well so it wouldn't constantly beat down on the living beings in the area. The weather today was truly perfect. And one creature in particular had decided to take advantage of it. In the middle of the forest, there was a large open clearing. No trees were in the way to block the sun or wind. And in the center of that clearing, that particular creature could be found, sitting in a meditative position with its eyes closed. This creature was bipedal and canine-like with fur that is predominantly blue and black. It possessed a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It had a long snout and ears. It possessed cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs. It had a medium length tail of the same blue color as well. This was the Aura Pokemon, Lucario. The jackal had chosen this spot for his mediation due to an ancient story he had heard. Long ago, this field was the same place a Lucario like himself and their human partner had first achieved and mastered the power of Mega Evolution. So while it wasn't an incredibly sacred place, it was still very special to the Pokemon due to these stories. He took a deep breath in through his nose, then calmly exhaled it out his mouth. (*Stop music*) "There's no point in hiding. I sensed your presence long ago." the canine said out of the blue, continuing his meditation. After a few moments of silence, he earned a response, though not in the form of a voice. From the treetops, numerous small, glowing objects shot out from the branches, rushing towards Lucario. The Pokemon quickly opened its eyes, leaping into the air to avoid the attacks. As they continued to follow him, Lucario flipped and darted around the small stone-like projectiles, before turning around and bringing his hands together. A small blue and black ball of energy formed between the open space, as the Aura Pokemon then pushed his palms forward, firing it towards where these attacks were coming from. (*Cue: One Punch Man OST - Sonic Theme*) As the Aura Sphere went into the trees, smoke came from the impact as it exploded, but not before the attacker had leaped high above their position in the branches. Landing on the ground, the figure stood up to reveal just who - or what - they were. The creature standing before Lucario was a tall, bipedal, fox-like being. It was primarily yellow with white fur on its chest, and its forearms were purple with three large claws at the end of the two. On the back of its paws were the symbols of Yin and Yang. The Digimon Renamon had made her appearance. She folded her arms across her chest as she stared down her opponent. "Hmph. Impressive.” Renamon told the canine. “It’s not too often I’m detected. I had sensed that powerful spirit of yours and have come to challenge it." Lucario’s face had only a serious look. "I have no quarrel with you, and you do not belong here. Leave." the Pokemon told the intruder. He refused to have this special place be damaged by needless violence. Renamon merely huffed in response to this. "I must apologize, but I've already set my sights on you." she told the aura user. She then brought herself into a combat position, signifying that she would not be taking "no" for an answer. Closing his eyes again, Lucario gritted his teeth in frustration before opening them back up pulling back into a fighting stance of his own. (*Cue: Pokemon VS Digimon Mashup - NateWantsToBattle*) "...So be it." he told his newfound opponent. The stakes were high. Fighter VS fighter. Jackal VS fox. Pokemon VS Digimon. "One of us will fall today. Won't be me." spoke Lucario. It was win and survive... "You sound so sure. Then let's see if you can keep true to that claim." responded Renamon. ...or die trying. FIGHT! Renamon disappeared out of thin air for a brief moment before reappearing directly in front of Lucario. Too surprised to react, Renamon gave the Pokemon a solid punch to his face which sent him stumbling backwards a few feet. Rushing forward next to Lucario, the Digimon quickly gave a hard blow to canine's stomach which knocked the air right out from his lungs. Renamon attempted to finish the combo up with a hard kick to the aura user’s upper-side, but was taken back when Lucario raised its arm to block the blow with a minor grunt. The two stood at a stalemate for a few seconds, until Lucario raised its other arm up, pointing his paw towards Renamon's face and firing a small Aura Sphere at it. Hitting its target, Renamon stumbled as she tried to regain her balance. Taking advantage of this, Lucario brought his hands together, then separated them as he formed a glowing light-blue bone-like object. Upon creating the Bone Rush, the Pokemon quickly chased after his opponent with it. As Renamon regained her balance, she barely managed to sidestep and avoid Lucario slamming his attack onto her head. She had to react faster from there, jumping, sidestepping and bending backwards to avoid being hit in her legs, head and midsection. After another swing at her stomachs region, the fox Digimon quickly got down to the ground, giving Lucario a leg sweep which caused him to fall on his back as the Bone Rush faded from his hands. Renamon punched at the aura user, who barely managed to react in time to move his head out of the way of the attack. She punched again and Lucario moved his head over once more. As she brought two fists down on him at the same time for a third attack, she hit her mark... Yet at the same time, she didn't. Just as Renamon fists hit Lucario, the canine vanished out of thin air. Renamon brought her paws back in surprise, yet as she stood, she noticed something. Something that was not good. Surrounding her now was a group of Lucarios, as the canine had used Double Team. Renamon estimated there were about twenty of them from a quick first-glance guess. All of the clones raised their arms above their heads as three glowing red blades surrounded each of them, boosting their attack power as they activated the Swords Dance technique. Upon finishing, each of the Lucarios began to dash around the clearing at speeds that made them nearly invisible to the naked eye. Renamon bounced her head from left to right trying to keep up with them and find out which one was the real Pokemon. As she continuously turned around, the real Lucario would sneak in attacks at the Digimon's backside, forcing her to turn around, but always too late to catch her opponent. After another attack, Lucario swept the fox's legs out from underneath her, similar to what she had done earlier. Landing on her front side, Renamon quickly got back up onto one knee. She had grown tired of these clones. Throwing her arms outwards, numerous of the same small glowing stones surrounded the Digimon. "Diamond Storm!" called out Renamon, as each of the stones set off in different directions. They each struck one of the clones of the jackal-based monster, causing them to vanish out of thin air. To Renamon's surprise, she had all the clones, yet not a single Lucario was left. So then where was the real one? The answer was above her head. Renamon quickly turned her head upwards, where she found her opponent. Lucario had formed a green ball of energy with a white light in the middle of it between his hands, different from the Aura Spheres from earlier. The aura user launched the attack downwards at Renamon, the Dragon Pulse smashing into her head and exploding upon impact. The Digimon fell on her back and skid across the ground a little from the attack, which ended up being somewhat fortunate for her, as it let her see that Lucario was falling towards her with a glowing orange fist. As the canine fell towards the Digimon, Renamon thought quickly on her feet. She suddenly vanished out of thin air from her spot on the ground... And somehow Lucario was there now, lying face down as his Power-Up Punch died down. The usage of the Foxy Escape technique had caused Lucario and Renamon to switch places, which meant... (*Stop music*) Quickly turning around and looking upwards, Lucario's eyes widened as he saw his opponent falling towards him at an alarming speed, both fists forward. Yet for some reason, this quickly went away, as his expression turned plain once more. Renamon noticed this, becoming confused, but was shocked when she finally reached her opponent. Lucario simply didn't move, and the Digimon's fists simply dug into the dirt beside his head. Somehow, he had known that she wasn't actually aiming for his head, and was instead aiming for where she estimated he'd move it to avoid the blow. But it seemed he had somehow seen through her plan, and now a grin was on the Pokemon's face as he saw the look of complete shock on his adversary. (*Cue: Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2, 3, and 4 Music - Chunin Exams Finals (Rooftop)*) The jackal slid himself out from underneath Renamon, getting behind her for his next attack. Thinking fast however, the fox Digimon dug her paws further into the dirt, getting them stuck as she got into a handstand position. As Lucario threw a punch at her, the now upside-down Renamon raised her foot to block the blow. The two traded blows as such a few more times, before the fox kicked her foe's paw away, proceeding to smash her other leg into Lucario's shoulder, causing him to stumble over a little as he had to regain his balance. Upon doing so, he gave Renamon a solid punch to her stomach area, weakening her hold on her position. Now was his chance. Lucario moved fast to get behind Renamon, grabbing her by the waist and hoisting her up into the air and out of the dirt. He then dropped down onto his back before kicking the fox away and rolling back onto his feet. Renamon flew across the clearing, but managed to right herself and stick a landing against one of the trees. Pushing herself off from it, the fox Digimon rocketed towards the aura user, the two punching at each other and colliding fists once more. It didn't stop there however. The two fighting monsters began to punch a each other at speeds far faster than the eye could see, making it appear as if neither had arms and there were simply numerous bursts of impact in the air, Renamon's rapid flurry of attacks matching Lucario's Close Combat blow for blow. The two pulled back for one final attack, Lucario's paw being surrounded by an orange glow again as he activated his Power-Up Punch. The two monsters smashed their fists right into their opponents face. The resulting impact was strong enough to create a shockwave that it slightly uprooted the nearby trees and bent them over a little. As for the jackal and fox, the force of the other's blow sent them careening across the clearing, crashing with their backs against the trees. They both fell down to one knee, but refused to give up. They slowly but surely rose back up, deciding that perhaps it was time to kick things up a notch. With the trees that had slammed into now bent over, Lucario and Renamon could both easily run up the giant pieces of wood to reach their tops. Perfectly balancing and standing right at their highest points across from each other, the two martial artists intensely stared each other down for a brief moment, before darting from treetop to treetop and closing the distance between the two of them. Renamon attacked first, jumping up and kicking at the aura user with the back of her foot. The jackal raised his arms block to the blow, leading to the fox quickly leaping backwards off of it and retreating. Upon touching back down on another treetop, Renamon instantly raised her arms up as numerous small shards surrounded her. She launch the Diamond Storm at the jackal across from her, who in retaliation formed another glowing blue energy bone. Twirling the Bone Rush around in his hands in front of him at speeds that made it practically invisible, Lucario deflected each and every of the tiny stones away from him. Upon finishing up, Lucario flicked his wrist back, causing the bone to vanish from his paws as he rushed towards his foe. Making a small turn upon reaching Renamon and making his palms face, a burst of energy exploded from the aura user's hands. Unfortunately, the Digimon backflipped over and avoided the attack, before charging at him and giving Lucario an uppercut right in his stomach, which sent him into the air. As he fell back down, Renamon jumped up and kicked the jackal in the side of his chest, sending him across the clearing. Amazingly however, Lucario landed against the upper side of another tree, causing it to bend back from the force of his impact. The tree quickly straightened itself out however, acting as a catapult of sorts for the Pokemon, who shot across the clearing back at Renamon. As he traveled through the air, he flicked as wrists again, causing three small metallic blades to appear from the back of his hands, similar to those of a certain razor-clawed mutant. Lucario slashed at the Digimon, who nearly lost her balance on the tree from the blow, before landing down on a treetop of his own. (*Cue: Fire Emblem Fates - Advance Confusion*) Looking over his shoulder at his adversary, Lucario could see that he had managed to get a good hit in on her. Too bad Renamon didn't let it show for long, as she then suddenly disappeared from his view. The jackal heard a rustle on the treetops in front of him and turned his head back around, but not quick enough as he was unable to react in time as Renamon tackled him off of the treetops and to the ground below them. Lucario's back slammed against it, but he couldn't do anything about the pain as Renamon had him pinned down. He tried his hardest to break out of it, but in the end was unable to. "You've certainly proven yourself to be powerful now, meaning that I'll have to take away all restrictions. I respect that you do not wish for this place to be destroyed, so I'll be taking us somewhere that we can go all-out in." she told him. And with that, the two martial artist monsters vanished from thin air. (*Stop music*) ---- Canyon Lucario and Renamon reappeared on the canyon floor, only a few feet away from each other and standing up as opposed to when they teleported out. (*Cue: Champion Cynthia - Pokemon Black and White*) "Hmph. So you took me away from the forest so that our fight wouldn't cause it anymore harm.'' Lucario said to the Digimon, who was currently folding her arms.'' "Yes. I had heard a story of two young men with creatures like you and I doing battle here. There's no life around for miles, meaning that with this we can both fight without restriction." she told him. "Without restriction... So you've been holding back this whole time?" the jackal inquired. Renamon closed her eyes as she gave her answer. "Quite the opposite, I've been fighting my best up until this point. It's just that now, I simply have to access a greater power in order to win." the fox told him. She opened her eyes back up and unfolded her arms. "Which I have every intention in doing." (*Cue: Evolution Theme - Digimon Tamers (Japanese Version)*) EVOLUTION Light shined around Renamon, taking an appearance somewhat similar to a cocoon. Lucario looked on at this was a calm expression, unfazed despite no longer being able to see his opponent. "Renamon digivolve to...!" Underneath the light, Renamon began to change. It appeared that her fur and skin was being ripped off her body, yet all that lied underneath was a coding-like pattern in the shape of the Digimon, like the base of a 3D model. The shape of the "model" began to change, altering parts of her body as the fur and skin came back, as if "rendering" the model. Renamon was now quadruped, as opposed to the bipedal she was before. Instead of her one tail, she now had nine, along with a white mane below her head accompanied by large a red and white bow-like object. The symbols for yin and yang were now on her forehead and back thighs. The whites on her paws and tails became small white flames. Now, she had become... "Kyubimon!" the fox roared out upon completing her transformation. Even after the transformation was complete, Lucario still maintained a calm expression. He got back into his combat position, readying himself for what his opponent may have in store for him. To his surprise however, Kyubimon quickly dashed towards him, tackling him and knocking him backwards with quite a lot of ease. Lucario rolled along the ground before getting back on his feet in a crouched position and sliding to a halt. He then quickly darted back at his foe, leaping into the air and both charging and firing another Aura Sphere. Kyubimon jumped out of the way of the attack, then raised her tails up, as a single flame appeared at the tip of each of the nine. As Lucario landed down on one of the nearby stone pillars, Kyubimon fired off the Onibadama. With such a wide range and such little time to react and dodge, the flames struck Lucario, exploding on impact and leaving a cloud of smoke behind, which he fell out of afterwards. Landing back down on the ground, the jackal had clearly taken a lot of damage from that last attack. He struggled to raise himself back onto his feet as Kyubimon walked over to him, stopping a few feet away from the Pokemon. "Hmph. I would've expected a bit more of a challenge than this. Perhaps you aren't as good as I initially thought." she told him, somewhat disappointed. Lucario looked up her as he continued to try raising himself up. "So this is what you're like without restriction, is it? It's impressive power to say the least." he said to opponent, complimenting her in a way. He then completely stood back up on his feet, facing towards Kyubimon with a serious look once more. "I suppose it's time I do the same." (*Cue: Sorairo Days Instrumental - Gurren Lagann OST*) From seemingly out of nowhere, the aura user pulled out an orange stone with a red and blue symbol in the middle of it. Keeping it firmly within his clenched paw, Lucario held the stone up to his chest. Upon doing so, the stone began to glow, as cracks of light broke through the gaps between his fingers. The jackal then suddenly became surrounded in an orange coating of light, as his body began to change shape. Lucario grew slightly taller, as did the fur on his chest, stomach and back regions, especially on his lower back where it almost appeared like a tail. The spikes on his hands changed too, become sharper as two smaller pairs of spikes appeared behind them, as he also gained some on his feet. His thigh slimed down and the four small black appendages on the back of his head grew larger. The light exploded from Lucario's body, which revealed that his paws, feet and the tips of two of his black appendages were now a crimson colour, coupled by numerous black markings over his eyes and body. Now, he had become Mega Lucario. The aura user raised his right hand up towards Kyubimon, pulling his fingers towards his body to signify "bring it on". The fox quickly complied, tackling towards Lucario once more. The jackal didn't make any attempt to dodge however, instead putting his hands out and stopping the Digimon in her tracks. The two struggled and pushed against each other for a few seconds, both trying to topple the other over. Finally, Lucario broke out of attack, rolling underneath Kyubimon before she could hit him. The jackal stood on his hands in a crouching-like position, before pushing them up, jumping and kicking the fox in the stomach, which knocked her into the air. As he was directly underneath her, Lucario then grabbed onto Kyubimon's chest, flipping back and tossing her away with a Circle Throw. Luckily, the fox managed to straighten herself out before hitting the ground. Lucario did the same and immediately darted towards his opponent, fist poised to strike. Upon reaching and attack her however, Kyubimon simply shifted her head out of the way from the mega Pokemon's attack path. She then bit onto his upper arm, causing the aura user to yell in pain as her teeth sunk into his skin. She let go as Lucario reeled from the bite, then smashed her numerous tails into his side, sending his flying towards the canyon walls, smashing into them. The jackal fell down on one knee, but got back up soon enough. And just in time too, as he saw Kyubimon firing off another Onibadama. Thinking fast, he quickly jumped up the canyon wall and, amazingly, sticking to the side of it. He charged up a Dragon Pulse within his hands, and fired it at her, unfortunately as she got the Onibadama off. The Dragon Pulse intercepted one of them, but the other still kept coming. Lucario formed another Bone Rush in his hands, once again twirling it around and knocking all the flames away. In response to this, Kyubimon began to launch her attacks at rapid-fire speed. Nine flames, then eighteen, then twenty-seven. Lucario was surprised by this change in tactics, and knew he couldn't defend from all of them, so he went with plan B: avoid them. The jackal dashed along the canyon walls with Extreme Speed, making him nearly invisible, jumping from one side of the canyon to the other in order to lose his attacker. Kyubimon still persisted, not letting up on her barrage despite the fact that her opponent was literally bouncing off the walls. As she fired off another round of Onibadama however, Lucario leapt off the canyon walls and landed directly in front of Kyubimon, fist glowing orange once more. He had gotten there so fast, she didn't even have the time to avoid as the aura user slammed the Power-Up Punch into her face, sending the fox flying far away from him, though she still managed to land on her feet and slide to a halt. The two monsters were panting heavily at this point, both having tired out from their entire battle. It was time to end this. Lucario pulled the palms of his hands behind him, as a light began to glow from between them. At the same time, Kyubimon rushed towards her foe, spinning around as she became surrounded in blue flames. "AURA STORM!" "KOENRYUU!" The called out their attacks, using them at the same time. A gigantic blue, black and white laser beam shot out from Lucario's hands while a dragon-like shape was formed from Kyubimon's flames. The two attacks collided, creating a glowing blue light as the two struggled against each other. Both were wavering, but neither were willing to give up. Slowly however, Kyubimon began to push through the Aura Storm. Lucario could see this, but kept pushing, refusing to lose this match. As the Digimon got close to him, he tightened his stance. "Max aura!" he called out. And with that, it was over. The Aura Storm suddenly grew twice as large, and if Kyubimon had a lot of trouble beforehand, there was no way she was getting past it now. The force of the power-up sent her flying back through the laser beam as the Koenryuu faded, before it finally exploded on top of her. Falling to the ground, there was no Kyubimon. Just an extremely battered Renamon, attempting to stand back up, but Lucario wouldn't allow that. The mega Pokemon vanished from thin air, but reappeared in front of his opponent in an instance. Putting his paw to her chest, a burst of energy exploded from it, sending the Digimon flying back into the canyon wall before falling onto her knees. She attempted to get herself out of it, but was shocked as she wasn't able to move. The Force Palm had paralyzed her. Lucario flicked his wrists and rushed up to her once more, three metal blades on the back of each of his hands again. Ripping them upwards at Renamon, the jackal's Metal Claw shredded her arms right off her body. The fox yelled in pain as the severed arms burst into tiny bits of data, fading from existence. The Pokemon then once more used a Power-Up Punch, hitting Renamon right in her stomach and knocking her high up into the air. To finish it off, the jackal charged up an Aura Sphere between his hands, much larger than his previous ones. As the Digimon fell back down towards him, Lucario launched the attack at her head. Direct hit. Nothing remained of it. The destroyed body hit the ground with a "slump" sound, before the rest of it burst into tiny bits of data, which faded away as well. The day had been won. Lucario fell onto his hands and knees as he reverted back to his base form, panting heavily. That fight had taken a lot out of him, and he would need his time to recover. With what little energy he had left in him, he scaled up the canyon walls until he reached the top. From there, looking out over the canyon, he sat down and closed his eyes, returning to his meditation. K.O.! Results Blaze: Damn, that must’ve hurt. Knight: Lucario and Renamon, as well as Mega Lucario and Kyubimon, were about even in terms of physical strength, speed and durability, with one maybe barely peaking past the other in some cases. Once you get pass that however, Lucario simply has a lot more going for him. Blaze: To start off, let's have a little look at what exactly it is they're fighting. Your average Digimon is a lot stronger than your average Pokemon, but that's where one of the big differences comes in. Lucario has fought opponents stronger than him before, such as the Regi trio and Gigalith, so he could handle Renamon as such. Renamon on the other hand, doesn't have a lot of experience with monster who are as versatile as Lucario is, who could paralyze her, raise his stats, lower her's, create clones of himself, etc. so the jackal wins being able to handle their opponent better. Knight: It also doesn't help that Renamon's slight stat advantage wouldn't be helping her out for long. Thanks to his aura, the more damage Lucario takes, the stronger he will become, meaning it would only be a matter of time before he surpasses her. Throw in his Power-Up Punch, Metal Claw and Metal Sound, and that difference would turn around even quicker. Blaze: "NLF!" you cry? Well no, because it does cap out when he's at three times his maximum strength! And he could help hold off an explosion that would destroy an entire island with this stuff in base form! Knight: He could even just go Mega Lucario for maximum aura sans damage and a stat increase, plus Adaptability to really make himself past even Kyubimon. Plus, his aura could allow him to read Renamon's thoughts and movements and constantly detect her presence (so long as she was in a half mile radius), meaning there'd be nothing she could do that would catch the Pokemon off-guard. Blaze: Renamon was just outfoxed in the end. Knight: The winner is Lucario. Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Became a One Minute Melee Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Chesknight Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016